Masterminds
by The-Dark-Fire-Elf
Summary: based on the movie Masterminds... Kai is an elite hacker who gets caught up in a came of cat and mouse when his stepsister's school is taken over by bad guys who want money...[ yaoi... eventual kaitala]
1. hackers

Kai smirked as he watched the screen in front of him, maneuvering his way through the detailed back door of the software company. He had little over a minute to find the door before they tracked the connection back to him. If he got caught, he'd be dead.

He smirked in triumph as he located the door, 2 seconds left before he had been found and persecuted. He sighed in relief as he released the analog controller and pulled the encryption breaker from his computer, hitting the enter key to start the download process. He snarled at the computer screen as it came up with the estimated download time. 8 and a half hours was long, he'd be lucky if he got it downloaded before he had to go to school tomorrow.

Kai switched off the screens, letting his room fall into darkness, the red lines of the motion detectors, and the flashing green lights of his computers giving the room an eerie glow. Getting up he glanced at walkie talkie next to the keyboard. He'd have to contact K-Dog later, right now he needed to sleep. He climbed the ladder to his bunk bed and flopped down with little grace, pulling the blue blankets around him.

xxxx

Miriam glared at the closed doors of her older brothers bedroom. Just what the hell does he do in there anyway? He could be compared to a vampire. She shuddered at the thought of a vampire, like any fifth grader would.

'To go in, or not to go in?' she thought, glancing at the signs of 'NO UNAUTHORISED ENTRY' and 'KEEP OUT' nailed to the white double doors.

"To go in," she mumbled to herself, her hand shaking as she reached for the door handle.

Slowly she opened the door, making not a sound as she entered the darkness of her brothers room. She glanced at one of his computer screens in interest. There were lines of numbers being scrolled through. She assumed this was another one of her brothers mindless computer things that he just 'knew'. She crept closer, curious at exactly what was Kai was doing on the large monitor he had dubbed Dranzer, not noticing the motion detectors placed carefully around the room.

She gasped in shock as the program suddenly stopped downloading and the words 'SECURITY BREACHED: STOP DOWNLOAD?' flashed across the screen. Kai leapt at the little freak from his perch above the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! No unauthorized entry you little freak," he growled, grabbing hold of her shirt and just about lifting the 'thing' off the ground.

"MUM! AHHH! MUM!" she started screaming.

Kai let her go quickly as she ran into the arms of his step-mother.

"Kai…"

"I didn't even touch the brat," he snarled.

Miriam fake cried as she hugged her mother.

"She's your sister Kai," Helen sighed. "Your father doesn't need this stress today, he's got a big deal to close."

"Step-sister," he spat in reply.

Helen turned and left, leaving Miriam in the room while yelling out for Jake to sort out his 'troubled' son.

Miriam turned and smirked to her older brother. "Never mess with the master, Captain moron."

"Yeah well, I'm boiling Babe for dinner so deal with it," he snarled, sending Miriam into a wave of real tears as she ran out his room.

He sighed as he walked closed his door and walked into his bathroom, picking up a change of clothes as he went.

"K-Dog. Hey Tala! Rise and shine man! We have a major problem… very bad. K-Dog! Get your ass up!" he spoke into the walkie talkie, pulling on his jacket and running a hand through his dual coloured hair.

Tala groaned as his head appeared from under a thick blue blanket. He scratched around on his bedside table for the communications instrument, only briefly looking at the computer screen next to him with green letters and numbers running across it.

"What's up man?"

"The little step-sister came in and set off the security. But I'm about to go over the wall now," replied Kai, typing a quick code and hitting the enter key.

"Just don't get grounded ok? That would be really bad for business," came the muffled reply of Tala, who was now lying on his back, eyes still closed.

"Don't worry man, I won't get caught. Now get up," Kai replied.

"I'm up!" Tala lied, putting the walkie talkie under his pillow and pulling the blankets over his head once again.

Kai threw the communications device in his school bag and stepped over the red beam of the motion detector, making sure not set it off unnecessarily, his bag slung over his shoulder carelessly. He gave a silent groan as his father walked into the room, Helen following behind him.

"I'm the culprit," he began. "Guilty of all crimes, the culprit."

"Actually it's culpre, but cilprit is right."

"Oh yes… I'm being so selfish, thinking only of myself doing all this crazy stuff. But you know, for once I'm going to think about you first dad and Helen…"

"Ok… what's your offer?" his father interrupted the meaningless rant of his teenage son.

"I take the little sister to school and I'm good until you get back from Los Angeles," Kai replied.

"Deal… but you and I are going to have a long chat when I get back. If you're playing me or being sarcastic or get into anymore trouble before I get back, military school," his father glared.

Kai shifted his weight, his skateboard accidentally going through the red beam of light, making the computer beep and catch his father's attention.

"To wipe out the drive quickly…" he spoke, walking toward the computer and starting the download once more. There was only ten minutes of the download left.

Kai cringed. He was in for it now.

"What are you downloading Kai? And from whose back door?" his father hissed.

Kai didn't answer, his lips set in a tight line.

"Kai?" his father growled.

"Farcry," Kai sighed.

"Which doesn't come out until Monday right? You're pirating software that hasn't even been released yet?"

Kai didn't reply.

"Look at me Kai."

Kai didn't look up from the floor.

"Kai look at me."

Kai looked up at his father.

"We are having a major talk when I get back. And you know the first thing they do in military school Kai? They cut your hair," his father smirked as he walked out of the room, followed by Helen and eventually himself.

xxxx

hmmm…. How do we like this story? Plz review… I'd like to have opinions and ideas fed to me regularly :)

The-Dark-Fire-Elf (oh yeah… do a little dance I am back)


	2. school take over

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miriam screamed as her brother pulled her through traffic on his skateboard.

The scene was rather amusing. Miriam had a helmet and safety pads on her knees, elbows and hands and she was on her small skateboard screaming but never actually letting go of the rope that was in her brothers hand in front of her. Kai looked pissed off as he went faster, weaving in and out of the crowded sidewalk with ease, not caring about the sister he was dragging along behind him.

"YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE WHEN MOM FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!" screamed Miriam, glaring at her brother's back.

Kai smirked in amusement as he adjusted his sunglasses. "When am I ever not trouble?" was his reply as they approached the school.

Kai slowed down, released the fluorescent yellow rope and stopped at the security gate. He glared at the guard who knew him so well, waiting for the man to turn around and grant him access into the little private hole of Shady Glen.

"Hiwatari! No way are you getting in!" growled the fat guard.

Kai gave the guard a look of disgust and the looked down at his stepsister. "The mom is making me drop off the step-sis," he said carelessly.

"No way Hiwatari… you've been banned from here! Exiled!"

"Do you honestly think I want to be here? This place gives me hives every time I come near it," he snarled at the guard.

Miriam smirked. "He got in trouble this morning and now he has to drop me off in the mornings."

The fat guard narrowed his eyes at Kai before nodding. "Fine… you get five minutes Hiwatari… and don't do anything, I'll be watching you," he snapped, pointing in the direction of the screens connected to the security cameras on the outside of the school.

Kai gave him a sarcastic smile before moving into the private school. "I hope you know this is causing me pain," he said over his shoulder to his sister.

"Pain is good," replied Miriam.

He shuddered as she started squealing and hugging her best friend Mariah who had just gotten out of a black jeep. He sighed as he followed the two small people to the school building's entrance.

"The boss's daughter," muttered Kai, looking at the pink haired freak walking next to his sister. "Never too late to start kissing ass." Kai smirked as he skateboarded down the stairs to the entrance of the school, not caring of the other people around him. "Hey Miriam!" he yelled as he passed her, "Get a life!"

Miriam growled and got on her skateboard, attempting to copy her brother's skateboarding skills down the large steps of Shady Glen.

"Miriam!" Mariah called, running after her best friend. "You're going to get expelled!"

Kai looked down at his stepsister and the pink haired freak once they reached him at the school's large doors. "Right, have a nice day."

"Nuh uh," Miriam said shaking her head, her black hair following the movement of her head. "Mum said all the way to class."

Kai glared at her before growling in defeat. "Fine." With that said he got on his skateboard and went into the school, boarding his way through the halls.

"Shoes only Hiwatari!" a teacher yelled.

Kai smirked. "I am wearing shoes baldy!" he yelled back.

He stopped as he reached the door of the classroom, nodding at one of his previous teachers who smiled in return.

"You're brave to show your face around here Kai," Judy Tate laughed.

"I couldn't stay away Miss Tate, I missed your English class so much," he replied with sarcasm.

"Sure, sure. What are you doing here anyway?" she replied, marking off a name as a boy walked through the door.

"Mum made him drop me off at school today," came Miriam's voice today.

"Make sure the mother hears about this squirt. I want full credit for getting you here," growled Kai.

"You'd better leave before Queen sees you."

Kai rolled his eyes but nodded, turning around to walk down the now empty halls of Shady Glen.

His quiet stroll out of the building was interrupted however.

"Hiwatari! You have some nerve showing your face around here! How did you get in?" the principal screeched.

"Queen," he greeted. "Had to drop off the step-sis, the mom is on my case. I think you should get a new security guard."

"Family obligations? Never saw you for one of the family types Hiwatari," she growled, now standing in front of him.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a family oriented school," Kai replied snidely.

"What have we here?" came a voice.

"What we have here is the reason for our new security system, Kai Hiwatari," replied Queen.

Boris Balkov eyed the teenager with disgust. He was dressed in loose jeans with a loose black shirt and blue jacket that matched his shaggy dual blue hair. "You little bugger," came his reply. "You'd better be glad I wasn't here when you were."

Kai held back a growl and merely glared.

"Yes, he's in the public school sector now? Yes, and we wouldn't want you to be late for school now would we? Yes," she snapped at Kai. "Now get out of my school!"

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He stopped, however, as he heard the two continue their conversation.

"Now Mr Balkov. Have you finished with the security system yet?"

"Please call me Boris, and I assure you Queen, my system will be up and running by tonight."

"Well if that's the case, Boris," she seductively. "Why don't we take it for a test run?"

"Of course," he replied. "We'll go up to the computers now and I'll let you see what I've done."

Kai smirked. This was too easy; he'd just play a small trick before leaving to go to school. He waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before turning into the broom closet and going through a back door into the walls of the school. He quickly skated along the corridors of dirt and pipes. He stopped as he reached two small electrical boxes mounted on the wall, switches and plugs everywhere. Taking out his walkie talkie, he took the loose wire and clip and clipped it too one of the 52 different communications pieces.

"Stuffing your face Granger?" he spoke, laughing as the security guard at the security gate came back with a muffled reply, his mouth obviously full of doughnut.

Kai grinned evilly as he saw the cable TV box with four wires leading out. He quickly un-screwed the red wire and plugged it into the main computer switchboard right next to it. He put his walkie talkie away and flicked a switch.

"Enjoy the show Queen," he smirked, walking to the door that outside.

xxxx

Boris frowned as the computer screens around them began to flicker, and a naked woman came onto the screen, moaning as she touched herself.

Queen looked highly unimpressed as she watched Boris twitch and look at the screen in utter surprise.

He gave her a tight smile. "Just a glitch. I'll quickly fix it."

Queen looked at him as he attempted to get the profanity off the computer screens.

xxxx

"Hey… can we get some help here!" some worker yelled, leaning out of a bright yellow van and yelling at the security guard in the booth.

"Just a minute," he called back as he watched the porn with excited eyes until he saw Kai smirk and blow a kiss at the camera on the screen next to him.

Tyson Granger jumped out of the booth and turned his back to the people in the van as he started to yell at Kai. "Get here right now Hiwatari! I said five minutes!" he yelled.

Kai continued to walk closer to the over-weight guard, smirking all the while. He froze however as he saw one of the people in the van get out and point a gun at Granger and shoot. The security guard fell to the ground instantly, a red dart in his shoulder.

Kai blinked, shocked, before he backed away and ran back into the school.

xxxx

Queen frowned as she saw men with guns get out of a van on the security screens next to Boris's computer.

"What is going on? Boris! Do something!"

"I am doing something Queen," he said as the screen returned to the security layout of the school. "I'm taking over your school," he smirked, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the principal.

xxxx

mmm…… second chapter up…. Yay…… I hope no one minds Tyson being unconscious for the rest of the fic…

The-Dark-Fire-Elf


	3. and so the game begins

"Yes I know, please, just give me until 11 and I'll have the article done and on your desk," Helen sighed, speaking over the cell-phone. She frowned as the home phone rang. "Excuse me just a moment."

"Your child Kai Hiwatari is absent from school today…" came the nasal voice on message that was recording. 

"I'll have to call you back, sorry," Helen sighed again, hanging up. "Oh Kai… when will you grow up?"

Helen picked up the home phone and dialed the public school's number, only to have someone hang up on her. She frowned and decided to call Shady Glen instead; maybe they had kept him there or something.

"The Shady Glen telephone system is currently down for repairs. If this is an emergency please dial 555 132."

Helen frowned again. If she couldn't phone the school, she'd go to the school. She grabbed her keys and pulled on the gray suit jacket, heading out the house and to the black jeep in the driveway.

She stopped at the security gate and wound down the window when the guard didn't open the gate for her. Pulling her ID from her purse, she got out the car and walked towards the security booth, her high heels clicking on the pavement.

"Excuse, I'm Helen Randal Hiwatari, I'm a parent. I want to know what's going on here," she called.

"Sorry Ma'am, the school is shut down for a security run, just to make sure everything is in order."

"I don't care, I want to know where my children are!"

The security guard turned away from her as his mobile phone rang. "Just a moment Ma'am."

Helen tapped her foot impatiently, not listening to the quiet mumbling.

"Sir?" the guard answered.

"_It's time to make our true presence known. Destroy her car but don't kill her," _came Boris's strict orders over the phone.

The guard shrugged and hung up as men in black combat uniforms stepped out from bushes and cars, guns held at ready in their hands.

Helen stood looking at the group of men, her mouth agape.

"Hey lady!" the leader of the small band of men called. "There's something wrong with your car!"

And they opened fire as Helen screamed and jumped behind the car to shield herself from the flying bullets, tears running down her face as they stopped. She stumbled up and ran away from her car. She needed to get the police and quickly.

xxxx

Queen looked ready to kill as the gun pointed towards her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why does anyone do anything Queen? For money!"

"Now I need all these children," said Boris, as Kenny, Spencer, Bryan and Lee appeared in the doorway.

Queen looked at the list of 10 children, reading aloud all the names. "Robert Jurgen, Jonathon McGregor, Enrique Giancarlo, Oliver Polanski, Mariah Yin, Emily Gates, Salima Edmunds, Kane Lucianius, Kevin de Lion'are, and Wyatt Hunter…"

"Yes… 10 of the richest kids in America."

Queen narrowed her eyes as the blonde haired muscle man came to stand behind her.

"Now then Queen, why don't you go and call the whole school into the auditorium?"

The burly man pulled up Queen. "Get your hands off me!" she snapped.

Bryan smirked at his fellow soldier, showing that he didn't envy his position.

"Bryan go with them," came Boris's command as Kenny proceeded into the principle's office with the escorted Principle.

Spencer snickered as Bryan held back a snarl.

xxxx

Kai scrambled up onto the roof of the four-story high school, looking down at the organized mass of 'soldiers' that were taking the school hostage.

"K-Dog! Tala! Where are you man? K-Dog!" he pleaded over the walkie-talkie.

Tala glanced down at the instrument in his hands, waiting for everyone to leave the gym locker room before answering to his friend. He sighed as everyone disappeared. "Where are you man? As of five minutes ago you were officially absent… again! Man your dad is gonna kill you!"

"We have some serious problems here Tala, and I mean serious!" Kai snapped.

"Yeah I know… if we don't get Farcry to our customers soon they're gonna go retail man, and we cannot afford to do that, I need money," replied Tala, huddling behind a row of lockers.

"I'm not talking about that Tala. They've sealed off the compound here."

"What compound? You're in a school man," Tala replied, realizing that his best friend was still in Shady Glen.

"They've taken the fucking school hostage K-Dog! There are guys with guns everywhere."

"What the hell?"

"And I'm not talking about anything here, these guys have some hardcore artillery," replied Kai, sitting on the roof and watching as two police cars were allowed into the school grounds. He frowned, keeping an eye on what was happening. And all of a sudden gun shots were heard everywhere as all the 'soldiers' opened fire on the police cars, Kai started to scramble into a safer place again as he saw the policemen run from their cars and into the trees lining the school's driveway.

"What the hell man! What the fuck is happening! Action man! Where are you action man? Kai?" Tala called, only to hear a muffled explosion and no reply. "Kai?" Tala growled as he put down the walkie-talkie. "Damn piece of American merchandising," he hissed as he grabbed a jacket and his skateboard. "Listen action man. If you can hear me… I'll- I'll be right over."

Kai started screaming as the police began to shoot at him from where he had been lying on the roof. He ran over the slanted roof and slipped down the other side, screaming while attempting to find something to grab on before he fell to his early death. He almost yelled in relief as he caught hold of the drainpipes on the side of the roof. He panted as he felt his hands slipping from the metal. He let out a scream as the gutter under his right hand became dislodged and fell to the ground metres below. He breathed deeply as he made his way to the lower roof a few metres away from him. He sighed in relief as he climbed down another drainpipe to the lower roof. He was shaking like a leaf; that had been way too close for comfort. He groaned as he saw a flash of a gun from one of the higher roofs. If he didn't move they'd find him.

Kai ran quickly across the slanted tiles, keeping relatively low. His only escape was a chimney a meter ahead of him and he had to go down or he was dead, and quite literally.

Kai climbed up the chimney shoot and swung his legs in quickly, not waiting to see if there was any alternative. With a leap of faith he let pulled his hands close his body and dropped down the chimney, landing with a thud and cloud of ash and dust. He coughed and waved his hands around trying to settle the dust so he could breathe again.

He shifted out of the fireplace as the dust and soot settled around him, pulling away spider webs as he crawled to a dining table where he could make out a candelabra.

"This must be where they kept Uncle Fester," Kai muttered to himself, pulling out his lighter and lighting the wax lumps that were supposed to be candles. "K-Dog! Tala! Can you hear me?" he said into the walkie-talkie. He snarled when he got no reply. "Useless piece of shit."

Kai picked up the candelabra and walked into a web filled passage, stopping once he got to a small door. He tapped it, checking that nothing was on the other side. With a yank he pulled open the little door and crawled though it, making his way into another cleaning cupboard. Why hadn't he found this place before now? He could've skipped school countless times.

Blowing out the candles he set them on a shelf and opened the door silently. He peered through the open crack of the door to make sure no one was in the hall before he ran down the halls towards the security room where he knew the computers would be.

xxxx

"Oh look Queen! Here come the comedians! Right on time!" said Boris, looking out the window to the police cars driving through the front gates.

Spencer yawned, soon followed by Bryan. Kenny didn't move from his spot as he spoke to the drilling team leader Micheal. "Right Micheal. Start the drilling," said Kenny, tapping a few keys on the computer, making his step-by-step program start up.

xxxx

"Right boys! You 'eard the man! Start your engines!" Micheal yelled as the machine began to drill through rock.

xxxx

"Such a violent society you live in today Queen. Sad really," said Boris as he watched the police cars explode.

Queen glared at the leader of operations.

"Now then… to the auditorium we go," he said, pulling Queen along with him.

xxxx

Kai let out breath of relief as he closed the security room without any trouble. He smirked when saw the computer before him. Taking a seat he began, bringing up the system registry and then breaking the password through his encryption breaker he had slipped into his pocket earlier.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Kai whispered as he waited for the registry to grant him access

ACCESS GRANTED suddenly dissolved onto the screen and the security overview came onto the screen. Kai cracked his knuckles before setting out to work.

'LOCK SECURITY ROOM DOOR' Kai typed quickly. He grinned when he heard the door lock electronically. Now that he was safe, he would have some fun.

"Time to open up the place…" he muttered to himself typing a command into the computer.

OPEN ALL SECURITY GATES had been typed quickly and he smirked as the gates opened on the program.

xxxx

"What the hell is happening Kenny?" growled Boris over the phone.

"I don't know Boss… I'm on my way down there right now!" Kenny replied, Bryan following behind the jumpy computer expert.

"Just fix the damn problem," came Boris's snappy reply.

"The door is jammed," Kenny said nervously as he ran the security card through the electronic system over and over. "How are we gonna get in?"

Bryan smirked before aiming and shooting down the door.

xxxx

Kai looked nervously at the door as he heard voices and the obvious nervous tone of whoever was trying to get in. Quickly typing up a program, he pulled the encryption breaker from the computer and jumped onto the desk, pulling himself into the air-conditioning vent and disappearing from sight as the door was shot down.

"I'm sure glad you're on our side," came Kenny's voice as he walked into the room and sat in front of the blank screen.

Bryan gave a grunt in response.

Kai looked down at the group of two as Kenny set to work on the computer. He smirked as the green writing appeared bouncing off the four walls of the screen.

"What the hell? 'Weinerhead'?" Kenny said, looking at the screen and typing furiously.

Bryan laughed. "Looks like the computer knows you already."

"Shut up… and stop breathing down my neck, don't you have a gun to clean or something?" Kenny snapped, breaking into the security system and closing the gates once more.


End file.
